The present invention relates to exercise equipment and especially to a multi-purpose exercise bench.
Many types and variations of exercise equipment are known in the art. The xe2x80x9chome gymxe2x80x9d is one recognized exercise equipment category. Generally speaking, this type of product is intended to provide a variety of exercises on a single piece of equipment which is relatively compact and affordable.
The present invention provides a multi-purpose exercise bench which strikes a desirable balance between the cost of manufacture and both the quantity and quality of available exercises. Many of the features and/or advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from the more detailed description that follows.